The Brother
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Commissioner Gordon interview the man who killed the Joker, hoping to discover why he did. One-Shot. COMPLETE.


**I Do Not Own Batman**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

Police Commissioner James Gordon sighed as he sat down across from the man who had just been brought into the precinct not thirty minutes ago.

Looking at him, Gordon could swear there was something familiar about the man, who they had yet to identify (He had carried no ID and it would take time for his fingerprints and the serial numbers from the firearms he'd been carrying to be run, assuming they weren't bought illegally to begin with). With his blonde hair trimmed short, crystal blue eyes, and the beginnings of stubble on his face, Gordon thought the man was the kind of man that could go home with any woman he wanted, especially when one took into account his lithe, yet muscular, build.

"You understand why you're here?" the commissioner asked.

The man smiled slightly. "I suppose all of Gotham likely knows why I'm here at this point."

Mentally, the commissioner conceded the point. Already there were News van's outside the GCPD headquarters, demanding to not only know the name of the man that had killed the Joker, but why he was in police custody. The truly sad thing, in Gordon's mind at least, was that the DA had yet to decide whether or not to charge the man in the Joker's death. When he'd spoken to him on the phone not ten minutes earlier, the DA had said she didn't want him to walk, as murder was murder no matter who the victim was, but he didn't know if it would be worth it to even charge the man. No jury in the country would feel anything but gratitude for the man that had permanently ended the threat of perhaps the most insane, homicidal man in the world.

Still, Gordon had been instructed to hold him the maximum 72 hours, both so the DA could decide whether to charge him or not and to hopeful distract the vultures that were the press.

In the meantime, Gordon decided to try and get some answers from the man that had, what he admittedly wished he could do to the man that had crippled his daughter, killed the Joker.

"Do you have a name son?" Gordon asked. "It'll make things go a lot smoother if we have one."

The blonde grinned. "Colbert, though everyone but my sister calls me Cole."

Gordon nodded, writing down his name on the pad of paper he'd brought in with him. Looking back up at the man he decided to lay his cards on the table. "Here's what's happening Cole. I've been instructed to hold you as long as we legally can while the DA decided whether or not its worth it to charge you with the murder of the Joker. Personally, I don't think he will. Let's face it, there is no way n hell to get you an impartial jury in Gotham, and even if the DA get's a change of venue, considering the danger Joker has posed in other cities, there is no Jury that would convict you for killing him no matter the circumstances. Even if your firearms were purchased illegally, you'll probably get a pass because of how much people have feared and hated the Joker. That said," Gordon took a breath before he continued, "I would like to know why you decided to hunt him down and kill him in such a...gruesome, way."

And even Gordon had to admit that the joker's death had been gruesome. He'd been shot in both shoulders, kneecapped, shot in the groin, both hands had been completely blown off, and he was finally shot in the chest point blank with two barrels of buckshot.

"My sister," Cole said flatly.

"What does your sister have to do with it?" Gordon asked.

"Everything."

000000000000000000000000000

Cole had been preparing his dinner (as in looking through his various take out menus to decide what he was going to have delivered) when there was a frantic knocking on his door.

Going to the door, the ER Surgeon had been shocked to find his twin sister standing in his doorway.

Her pale skin was clearly bruised, one eye was swollen shut, she was bleeding from several cuts, and her mouth, and was clearly having trouble supporting her weight, even as she cried.

Quickly opening the door Cole promptly held his sister up as she collapsed into him, sobbing even more as he held her. "What happened?" he demanded softly.

"He...He raped me," she cried into his shoulder. "He beat me...and then he raped me...and then beat me some more."

The brother closed his eyes and took a breath to calm himself. As gently as he could, he lifted his sobbing sister into his arms before carrying her to the nearest bedroom. Setting her down on the bed, he told her, "I'm going to get my medical kit," he explained softly.

His sister just nodded her acknowledgment, still quietly sobbing. Gently he lifted her chin and smiled at her. "It'll be alright Harley...I promise."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cole ground his teeth as he walked into his bedroom.

This wasn't the first time his sister had come to him beaten and bloody. Sometimes it was because of Batman or the GCPD, but most often it was due to her own deranged boyfriend.

Cole didn't delude himself, he knew his sister wasn't exactly sane...and a killer. More than once he'd seen her handiwork in his shifts at the ER. But she was his sister, more than that, she was his best friend.

But this time...She'd never before claimed that the Joker had raped her. The only reason he hadn't gone after the insane clown before was his sister begged him not to. It was one thing when Batman or the GCPD was responsible for her injuries, they were trying to stop her and usually only used such force as was necessary. But Joker...her worst injuries always came from him. And Cole had had enough.

Walking to his closet, he opened the safe he kept his hunting guns in. Reaching in, he pulled out his .357 magnum revolver, his over-under shotgun, and ammo for both of them.

The Joker was a dead man walking.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And why does your sister have everything to do with the Joker's death?" the commissioner asked.

Cole grinned. "Perhaps I should give you my last name. It's Quinzel. My name is Dr. Colbert Quinzel...and my sister is Harleen Quinzel."

"Harley Quinn," Gordon muttered, his eyes wide.

"Yes," Cole said. "And the Joker laid his hands on my sister for the last time."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **So Cole Quinzel is my Original Character. And one of the big reasons he has never tried to stop Harley from being a criminal no matter how many she's hurt (despite the fact he's a medical doctor) is that, though he seems perfectly sane, like his sister, he has some issues. They just aren't so prevalent. That said, he does care about and for his sister.**

 **I wrote this because I just had the thought pass through my head, what if Harley had a brother that went after Joker when he beat her. It's a one-shot, and I have no plans to continue.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please Review, and Check out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile) and the stories I have up for Adoption Under the Title:** ** _Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
